


Showing Affection

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pining, Roommates, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: When Dean’s girlfriend breaks up with him because he ‘isn’t capable of showing affection,’ he is hell-bent on proving her wrong. His best friend and roommate Cas seems like the best test subject to do so. After all, showing affection comes easy to him when Cas is concerned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1004





	Showing Affection

“She broke up with me because I’m ‘incapable of showing affection.’ That’s bullshit, right? I ‘show affection’ all the time!”

To underline his point, Dean pulled Cas towards him and gave him a hug, making sure that he held on extra long and rubbed his back. There. Try that for showing affection, Anna!

When he finally let go of him, Cas looked at him strangely.

“What?” Dean asked.

Cas just shook his head and mumbled, “Nothing.”

⁂

“You’re not really into PDAs,” Charlie said when he told her about the breakup.

⁂

“Are you kidding me? You only hug _me_ when there’s some kind of life or death situation, and I’m your _brother_.”

⁂

He should have known that Benny wouldn’t be on his side in all of this. 

“It’s probably ’cause your Daddy didn’t hug you enough. Screwed you up so bad you can’t even be affectionate with omegas.”

“Oh, shut up!”

⁂

As it turned out, his friends thought he could be more affectionate with the people he loved.

Well, he’d show them! He could totally be affectionate! This was easy! And who better to practice on than his roommate and best friend?

The next time they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie together, he inched closer to Cas until they sat pressed against each other. Then he put his arm around the omega and softly massaged his shoulder. That was something people did to show affection, right?

“Dean?” Cas had that adorable frown on his face he got when he was confused.

“Shut up, I’m showing affection,” Dean explained.

“Oh,” Cas breathed out softly. But he didn’t say anything for the rest of the movie, not even when Dean pulled him against his side and kissed the top of his head. Ah yes. The kiss. A really clear sign of affection.

He felt completely comfortable doing that with Cas. Anna had clearly been wrong about him. So had Benny. His father hadn’t messed him up bad enough that he couldn’t be affectionate towards omegas.

⁂

Next on his list: Disproving Charlie’s claim that he wasn’t into PDAs.

He had taken Cas out to dinner because he’d been hungry and hadn’t felt like cooking. Afterwards, on their way back to his car, he took Cas’ hand in his.

Cas gave him another strange look—he did that a lot lately—but Dean just brushed his thumb over the back of his hand to let him know that everything was okay, and Cas followed Dean’s lead like always.

There. They were in public. Dean was showing affection. He was so not incapable of or uncomfortable with PDAs.

⁂

Dean had never realized how many ways there were for showing affection. Up till now, his usual go-to ways were making out and having sex with the omega he was currently seeing.

But now, he found new ways he could try on Cas almost every day.

For one, there were a lot of places he could platonically kiss him: Cas’ forehead, his cheek, his knuckles—which Dean had found out when they had held hands. It was really easy to guide their joined hands up to his mouth and kiss the back of Cas’ hand.

One place he hadn’t dared to go for till now was Cas’ neck, but of course, that would be a great way of showing affection.

“Hey, mind if I scent you a bit?” he asked when they were back on the couch, watching some kind of boring nature documentary. It seemed like the kind of thing you’d ask permission for, even though Cas had yet to complain about any of the signs of affection Dean had tried on him.

There was that strange look back on Cas’ face, so Dean explained, “You know, scenting’s a pretty standard sign of affection between friends.”

Well, okay, friends who were also lovers mainly, but still.

Finally, Cas, who had blushed an adorable shade of pink, nodded his assent and tilted his head a bit so that Dean could dive in, pulling him close once more so that he could nose along Cas’ neck, seeking out his scent gland.

 _There_ it was!

Cas always smelled nice, but Dean had never before really scented him and now that he got to scent him in such an intimate way, his alpha let out a possessive growl because _damn_ , he smelled awesome!

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Dean warned and then proceeded to do just that, touching his lips to Cas’ neck more out of instinct than any need to prove anything.

He realized that Cas was tilting his head further to the side, apparently following instincts as well. If that wasn’t an invitation to keep exploring, then Dean didn’t know what was, so he scented some more, showing this little omega some grade A affection.

Since this was sort of a one-way street, he bared his own neck in invitation. Cas hesitated a moment, but then he returned the scenting.

This felt even better. It was kind of the scenting version of making out and they engaged in it for quite a while, neither of them noticing when the documentary had ended.

⁂

Not to boast, but Dean had some serious affection-showing skills. There was the ‘morning sunshine’ side hug, the cuddled up on the couch petting and scenting, the leaving of a scent mark when Cas left for work, and of course the kisses.

All of that felt great, of course, but his alpha demanded to feel Cas’ lips on his own, and kissing someone on the mouth really was an important sign of affection.

So, one evening after dinner, when Dean pulled Cas into his after-dinner hug and they did a bit of their intense staring into each other’s eyes, Dean tested the waters and slowly leaned in until his lips softly brushed against Cas’.

When Cas tensed, Dean realized that there was one sign of affection he had left out and so he rectified that by saying, “You know you mean a lot to me, right?”

Cas tensed further at that and pulled away from the embrace.

He left for his room without another word, and the reason Dean didn’t like showing affection came rushing back to him. Getting shot down like this _hurt_ , dammit!

⁂

Anna called the next day and wanted to meet with him to give him back a shirt or something? Dean didn’t really know. He had no idea why she had stolen one of his shirts anyway—they had only been going out for a couple of weeks after all.

Even though Dean really didn’t want to see or talk to her, it gave him an excuse to get away. Things with Cas had been awkward since he had admitted his feelings and Cas had made it clear that he didn’t reciprocate them.

He met Anna at his go-to diner and didn’t really listen until she told him that Cas had called her. Dean hadn’t even known Cas had her number. Somehow, he suspected Charlie had something to do with that.

“He said you were really trying to change for me and that you’d be able to provide affection like I wanted you to,” Anna said, and Dean could do nothing but blink at her.

Since when was he trying to change for Anna? He hadn’t thought about her in the past few days at all.

“Uhm…” What did you say to that? _My best friend misunderstood—if you hadn’t broken up with me, I would have broken up with you anyway?_

He found a more diplomatic way of saying that, “Yeah, no, you were totally right. I do suck at showing affection and you were right to end things.”

“Oh, Dean!” Anna said. “Don’t say that.”

“ _You_ said that.” If this was Cas’ way of getting payback, then Dean would so get him back for this! “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. You were right to end it,” he repeated. He just hoped he’d get his shirt back so that he could be on his way.

It would never have gone anywhere with her anyway and that was probably what she had felt. He hadn’t been affectionate with her because he hadn’t _wanted_ to. The omega he _had_ wanted to be affectionate with, on the other hand, didn’t want him to be. Oh, the irony!

⁂

When Dean came back, Cas was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. He looked up when he heard Dean and put the magazine away.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean didn’t quite know what else to say. Avoiding Cas forever wasn’t the solution, though, so he just stayed where he was, a few feet away from the couch.

“So… Are you and Anna back together?”

“Ha ha,” Dean said. “Was that supposed to be some kind of prank? Because we’ve been over this. I thought we agreed that you suck at pranks.”

Cas squinted at him and then shook his head. “You’ve been trying to show her that you are capable of being affectionate. I was simply trying to help you by informing her that you are.”

Dean gaped at him. Was this omega for real?!

“How would I show her any of that if she isn’t even around?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and then walked over to the couch to flop down beside Cas. “Don’t know if you realized, but _you_ were the one I was… y’know, being affectionate with. If you didn’t want me to, you should have just said something.”

“I wanted you to,” Cas quickly said. “I just didn’t want you to do it just because you wanted to prove something to Anna.”

Dean snorted. “So what, you thought I told you I loved you because I wanted to get back together with someone else?”

Cas’ eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. “You didn’t say you loved me.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what I meant,” Dean mumbled.

Cas smiled at him a bit shyly. “Me too.”

“What… really?” Dean could hardly believe his ears and his heart started thudding more loudly in his chest. Could this omega truly be his to scent and kiss and snuggle to his heart’s content?

In response, Cas simply bared his neck. “We can practice showing affection some more.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah? You know, there are some ways we haven’t explored yet.”

With that, he pulled Cas onto his lap. The omega made an adorable squeaky sound, but Dean ignored it and started scenting the love of his life.

From here on out, they could explore different ways of showing affection together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and loved! 💗


End file.
